


Café

by Chiru_Less



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Atsumu Miya sabía que para avanzar tanto en su carrera profesional como personal, había que hacer algunos sacrificios. Lo que nunca hubiese esperado es que estos se presentaran ante él tan pronto, y que al hacerlos, lo llenaran de satisfacción. AtsuHina Omegaverse
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Café

**Buenas! Este one shot - por ahora- lo escribí casi al mismo tiempo del último de "Vainilla", por lo que es una historia derivada de ese otro fanfic BokuAka. Voy a aclararlo de entrada: si no te gusta el género Omegaverse, salí de acá porque esto no te va a gustar. Si te agrada, llegaste al lugar correcto.**

**No sé si esto tendrá un solo capítulo o va a terminar como Vainilla. Por el momento, subiré solo éste.**

**Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Solo escribo por diversión. Y porque soy una degenerada, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo (?)**

* * *

— No.

Cuando la negativa surgió de su boca más en un impulso desesperado que producto de algo racional, Atsumu Miya se arrepintió inmediatamente mientras fruncía los labios en una mueca de fastidio y un dejo de preocupación. Bueno, no es que no lo pensara realmente; no se arrepentía en sí de haber sido sincero al expresarse, pero sí de haberlo hecho de forma tan _directa_.

Y el silencio que siguió fue el mejor v o peor — indicativo de que, _como siempre_ , tenía razón.

Sin atreverse realmente a levantar la mirada de la revista deportiva que había estado ojeando y que realmente no estaba leyendo desde hacía ya unos minutos Atsumu cambió de página, intentando enfocarse en el artículo que hablaba del próximo campeonato mundial, dentro de unos meses. Frunció el ceño, más fastidiado que antes; en su momento lo habían llamado para pertenecer al equipo masculino de la selección nacional de Japón para algunos partidos de práctica y otros oficiales de menor importancia, pero aún no lo habían convocado para formar el equipo que los representaría más adelante, lo que le recordó que no estaba sólo en aquel pequeño mundillo del voley japonés.

Y fue una seguidilla. Se acordó de Tobio, su eterno rival en el puesto de armador; luego de Hinata, con quien sabía habían salido y con quien estaba discutiendo actualmente en el departamento de éste; y luego de Bokuto, con quien había integrado el equipo de la selección más de un año atrás y probablemente el culpable de que Hinata estuviese _tan_ insoportable.

— ¿Ni siquiera piensas mirarme cuando me lo niegas así?

Atsumu jadeó imperceptiblemente cuando notó la presencia de Hinata a escasos centímetros de su posición en la mesa, a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo de pie, firme y aguardando _algún_ tipo de respuesta que no fuese un gruñido. Su mal humor escaló un poco más, reclinándose en el asiento y estirándose cuan largo era mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo y dejaba de fingir prestar atención a ese pedazo de papel.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Hinata; su expresión era un poco difícil de descifrar porque Atsumu no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado, triste o indignado. Quizás una combinación de las tres a la vez, como le sucedía a él, salvo que por motivos diferentes.

Maldito sea el momento en el que había accedido a aquella visita ridícula a casa de Bokuto, su Omega y el mocoso.

Hinata era un Omega y Atsumu lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que ambos habían estado en cercanía física, hacía ya uno años cuando Inarizaki se había enfrentado por primera vez a Karasuno en el campeonato de primavera. Como otras veces en las que había sucedido la cuestión, la emoción por el aroma nuevo, refrescante y atrayente le había durado un par de semanas y prácticamente se había olvidado del pequeño pelirrojo que vivía a demasiados kilómetros de distancia como para dedicarle algún pensamiento amoroso, un poco frustrado por no haber podido intentar siquiera una amistad.

Sin embargo, el destino y la naturaleza eran sabios. O crueles, no sabía definirlo muy bien; casi un año después, el encuentro volvió a ser inevitable, pero ésta vez había golpeado mucho más fuerte algún punto del cerebro de Atsumu. Embelesado e idiotizado por reconocer el aroma antes que a la persona, el Alfa se vio a sí mismo buscando algún tipo de oportunidad para entablar una conversación inocente con el rematador, el cual no sólo no había tenido problema alguno, sino que además incluso parecía sentirse emocionado por aquello.

¡Qué imbécil había sido, maldito fuera! Osamu se lo había dicho, incluso Kita lo había hecho al día siguiente luego del partido final cuando la victoria no había sabido tan gratificante como le hubiese gustado, todo por el problema que ahora arrastraba en su mente conflictiva y para nada pacífica.

Osamu se lo había repetido, incluso por medio de los golpes. Kita se lo había vuelto a explicar amablemente por medio de las palabras, pero de ninguna manera parecía que la información pudiese ingresar satisfactoriamente en ese cerebro obnubilado por las hormonas y por qué no, la competencia ridícula, infantil y machista que estaba sufriendo en su propio fuero interno.

Porque Hinata no había estado solo cuando Atsumu había procurado acercarse un _poco más_. Todavía recordaba con ira el momento nefasto en el que había sentido la fragancia asquerosa de otro Alfa sobre Hinata, tan patente y penetrante que estaba claro, se hallaba en su cercanía inmediata.

No había tardado ni 3 días de campeonato en percatarse que aquel aroma pertenecía a Kageyama y no habían sido necesarios los consejos de Kita ni las advertencias de su hermano gemelo para saber que no podía ni debía acercarse a Hinata a menos que éste lo hiciera con él en una primera instancia, hecho que no ocurrió.

No se había deprimido, para nada, sino que se había vuelto más agresivo y confrontativo que antes, si eso era posible. Al retorno del campeonato, su madre había tenido que separarlos varias veces de peleas a golpes con Osamu en donde incluso habían terminado rodando escaleras abajo; en lo que quedaba del cursado en el colegio en su último año, pocas personas que no fuesen del equipo de vóley se le habían podido acercar sin que les gruñera o insultara, y aquella rutina de aislamiento y violencia le había durado un par de meses, más potente y duradera que la vez anterior.

Se sentía frustrado y dolido por algo que nunca había llegado a ser, y el pensamiento reiterativo de que probablemente Kageyama aprovechara algún próximo celo de Hinata para vincularlo a él le trastornaba todavía más el cerebro a un punto insoportable e irracional.

¿Por qué se alteraba tanto por un Omega que en un principio sólo había atraído su atención dentro de la cancha? No lo sabía. Probablemente era algo instintivo, un mecanismo hormonal y salvaje que no estaba pudiendo controlar a su antojo, y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Cuando los dos meses habían pasado y su actitud no mejoraba a la velocidad que las personas que lo rodeaban necesitaban, incluso Osamu había comenzado a sentir lástima por él.

Porque efectivamente, luego de dos meses de furia incontrolable, se había deprimido.

El odio y la frustración que había experimentado por sí mismo era algo que...ni siquiera había querido recordar tiempo atrás. Se había vuelto una persona miserable, un Alfa que posiblemente había encontrado a su Omega y que el destino los había separado incluso antes de darles una oportunidad. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de ingresar a una buena universidad e integrar las ligas junto a un equipo profesional que le ayudara a ascender en su carrera profesional habían logrado que re flotara del todo de su estado lamentable.

Lo que había logrado que su estado de ánimo mejorara notablemente de manera despreciable y mísera había sido un mensaje de texto. Una frase de pocas palabras y muchos signos de admiración y emoticones sobresaturando todo proveniente de un número desconocido que no tenía agendado en su celular.

Había sido Hinata.

Cómo había obtenido su número fue algo que se enteró poco tiempo después; había sido una cadena de personas que habían conspirado a sus espaldas de forma "desinteresada", partiendo de Suna y terminando en su hermano con la aprobación de Kita. Malditos traidores, justo cuando estaba repuntando…

Y así fue como empezó todo. Hinata le había escrito inocentemente para felicitarlo al enterarse de su incorporación a un equipo profesional y Atsumu le había contestado indolentemente con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero con mucha expectativa detrás de los mensajes que comenzaron a sucederse, día tras día. Con el transcurrir de las semanas, las conversaciones de texto se volvieron diarias e incluso comenzaron los mensajes de audio, luego las llamadas. Hinata comenzaba su tercer año de preparatoria y sus ánimos, como siempre, estaban tan arriba que era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo.

Atsumu nunca se había dejado llevar por su lado hormonal hasta que había conocido a Hinata, sabiendo lo miserable y terrorífico que podía ser encontrarse dominado sin posibilidad alguna de escape por aquella faceta a la que siempre había esquivado y que ahora parecía plantarse omnipresente en su día a día.

Y los nervios habían vuelto en forma feroz, la expectativa de una respuesta favorable cuando se había atrevido, casi un mes después de que aquel intercambio hubiese comenzado.

Con cierta diversión, aún recordaba cómo había azotado la puerta de la habitación que todavía compartía con su hermano en aquellos momentos, gritándole que al fin "tenía vía libre". También recordó la felicidad indirecta de Osamu cuando lo había golpeado, cardenales que le habían dolido durante días.

Porque Atsumu se había animado a preguntar por Kageyama, y Hinata de manera muy resuelta y sin conflicto alguno le había confirmado la ruptura, casi un mes y medio atrás.

Todo era tan coincidente y sospechoso que el Alfa dudó fuese casualidad. Eso lo corroboró un mes después cuando, finalmente, habían decidido encontrarse. Atsumu había viajado; aún se encontraba en el limbo entre la finalización de sus estudios en Inarizaki y el comienzo de sus estudios universitarios, por lo que despejar un fin de semana no fue tan complicado. La tarde anterior, Kita lo había llamado para recordarle qué no debía decir o hacer, y Osamu le había repetido como un mantra mágico "no la cagues" hasta que ambos se habían dormido, finalmente en el nuevo departamento que compartían en Tokyo.

Volver a ver a Hinata, percibir su aroma suave pero dulzón, similar al chocolate caliente recién servido, tan embriagador como tranquilizante, parecían haberlo revivido de un letargo en el que no se había percatado había estado hundido todo aquel tiempo. El Omega lo había recibido con una sonrisa y hasta un abrazo, bromeando, riendo y gritando.

Si no hubiese sido porque se habían encontrado en aquella oportunidad en un salón de té, Atsumu no hubiese podido contenerse. Conversar con él había sido tan fácil, tan natural, que Atsumu no había tenido que fingir displicencia en ningún momento. Hinata era ingenuo, pero no estúpido. Pese a ser un Omega poseía un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza de perseverancia pocas veces vista en las personas de su género, y eso también lo había podido reafirmar a la cuarta o quinta oportunidad en la que se habían juntado antes de que las preliminares del torneo comenzaran, otro fin de semana en el que Hinata finalmente se había animado a llevarlo a su hogar. Su madre no había estado, su hermana tampoco...y la cuestión había sido inevitable.

Atsumu se había contenido bastante bien, se sentía orgulloso de ello. Le resultó incluso hasta gracioso percatarse de que Hinata, a fin de cuentas, también lo había estado haciendo; la primera vez que intimaron, el Alfa había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morder su cuello, para no marcarlo como suyo, y lo había hecho porque, en aquella oportunidad, quería hacer las cosas bien. Había comenzado una vida de responsabilidades que si bien no quería, debía afrontar, y Hinata era una de ellas.

Sobre todo cuando el Omega le había confesado que parte de la causa de su ruptura con Kageyama se debía a él. Le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo que a Atsumu, sólo que magnificado porque él sí se encontraba en pareja.

Y no habían tenido que sumar demasiados puntos para iniciar una relación juntos.

La paz que había alcanzado Atsumu después de formalizar su relación con Hinata había sido tal que incluso Osamu sospechó algo se había fundido en su cerebro. Su agresividad había descendido, incluso había mejorado en _algo_ sus modales. Lo meses transcurrieron volando y antes de lo que ambos hubiesen previsto, Hinata había terminado sus estudios en Karasuno para finalmente dar el gran salto hacia la vida universitaria. Hinata se las había ingeniado para ingresar en una universidad cercana a la de Atsumu y para ese entonces, la idea de comenzar a vivir juntos no parecía tan descabellada. Pese a planearlo, el Omega se había mudado a un pequeño departamento de un dormitorio a pocas cuadras de donde vivían Atsumu y Osamu, por lo que la convivencia, pese a compartir espacios físicos separados, se volvió casi permanente ahora que uno estaba al alcance del otro.

Y fue en _ese momento_ cuando comenzaron los problemas. En realidad, llamarles "problemas" hubiese sido demasiado exagerado porque estaba claro que iban a surgir. Atsumu ya lo había visto venir meses atrás pero le había quitado importancia en su momento. Hinata y él eran diferentes, en muchos sentidos. En lo que uno era ordenado y prolijo, el otro era un desastre total. Donde uno era puntual, el otro era completamente irresponsable con los horarios.

Y donde uno quería que las cosas avanzaran a pasos agigantados, el otro quería poner un freno en alto de inmediato.

Y así habían llegado a esa situación lamentable luego de ver al crío de unos 6 meses que Bokuto había tenido a _mal_ presentarles. Atsumu ya lo había visto vinculado y aterrorizado por su Omega embarazado pariendo como para tener deseos de experimentar aquello en carne propia pero, por supuesto y como debía suceder para llevarle la contraria, Hinata había sido otro cantar. No sabía si era influencia de Akaashi o él sólo se había lavado el cerebro, pero el Omega pasó de una etapa de superación personal en el ámbito universitario y deportivo a otra de un deseo ferviente y caprichoso de vincularse y tener familia.

¿Es que no podía pensar _un segundo_ en su salud mental?

Primero habían sido indirectas, luego reclamos. Hinata nunca le había prestado atención al vínculo porque así como estaban, funcionaban perfecto y, si bien Atsumu quería marcarlo para que otros Alfas entendieran la directa clara de que debían mantenerse a kilómetros de distancia del Omega, lo había dejado pasar al sentirse seguro y sin rivales al acecho. Sin embargo, hacía un par de semanas Hinata se había vuelto implacable con el tema pese a que Atsumu le había recordado amablemente que, para que aquello sucediera, primero tenía que ingresar en su período de necesidad, cuestión que había ocurrido hacía unos 3 meses.

Salvo que Hinata se auto indujera un celo adelantado, no iban a tener posibilidades de concretar aquello al menos hasta uno meses después, hecho que había enfurecido y frustrado a Hinata a un punto que había mantenido alejado a Atsumu por un par de días, temeroso de ser el objeto de su descargo.

Y a lo del vínculo Hinata le había sumado un repentino y tenebroso interés por el bebé de Akaashi. Atsumu intuía que la cosa iba a empeorar drásticamente cuando Hinata comenzó a hablar por demás acerca del niño y todo lo que supuestamente conversaban en aquel maldito grupo de Line que tenía con Akaashi y Kozume, un Omega más _normal_. ¿Por qué Hinata no podía contagiarse de sus pocos deseos reproductivos en vez de…?

¿De comenzar a instigarlo con aquello también?

— Shouyo, cariño.— Atsumu suspiró e intentó rejuntar paciencia de donde no tenía, porque era al menos la cuarta vez que tenían aquella discusión.— Hasta que no entres en tu celo no podremos hacer nada. Ni una cosa ni la otra, no entiendo por qué te aferras y te frustras por algo que no va a suceder _ahora_.

— Porque siento que no quieres lo mismo que yo, y me molesta que no me lo digas.

— ¿No te parece que es demasiado _pronto_? De verdad, mira…

— No, no creo que lo sea.

Atsumu golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano bruscamente, haciendo callar a Hinata. Si había algo que aborrecía era que lo interrumpieran, más cuando estaba intentando mantener el control de la situación. Sin proponérselo realmente, su aroma invadió todo el espacio personal de Hinata, asfixiándolo incluso a él.

— Lo es, pese a que no quieres reconocerlo. Te estás dejando llevar por el bebé de esos dos.

— Me gusta tu olor.

La respuesta descolocó a Atsumu, quien frunció el ceño al ver como Hinata olfateaba el aire y su expresión parecía relajarse al hacerlo. ¿Qué…?

— Qué…

— Es tan amargo y fuerte como el café recién molido, me satura la nariz.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

— Ajá. Es tan molesto que se vuelve agradable.

Atsumu resopló al oírlo, volviendo su fingida atención a la revista. Lo sabía, Hinata estaba intentando distraerlo y hacerlo caer, consciente de que el Alfa era proclive a sucumbir cuando el Omega se volvía más predispuesto a enaltecer sus cualidades. Oyó un suspiro a su lado y Atsumu lo secundó, sabiendo que iba a comenzar otra vez.

— Tsumu…

— Mira, Shouyo. Ni siquiera vivimos juntos. No voy a marcarte ni a tener hijos contigo si ni siquiera hacemos las cosas bien.

Nuevamente, como si estuviese viviendo un deja vu supo que se había extralimitado, otra vez expresando mal y de forma muy directa sus pensamientos. Varios segundos de tenso silencio siguieron a sus declaraciones hasta que finalmente, la desgracia se hizo presente.

— Entiendo. Yo...lo entiendo.

— Shouyo…

— Voy a llamar a Kenma, me dijo que necesitaba hablar.

Hinata desapareció de su campo visual tan rápidamente que Atsumu no tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca; había huído hacia las profundidades del departamento, en su habitación. Al cabo de otros segundos oyó un portazo que hizo temblar hasta los retratos del living donde se encontraba el Alfa sentado, quien ahora observaba la pared blanca frente a él, contando dentro de su mente.

Y una mierda que lo había entendido. Atsumu no era muy dado a comprender indirectas, pero sí era bueno detectando el peligro, la amenaza de una tormenta en la voz de Hinata. Se incorporó pesadamente de la mesa, no queriendo hacer aquello; en el fondo, no le había mentido. Atsumu deseaba convivir con Hinata, vincularse a él y formar una familia juntos. Desde que había sufrido aquel "despertar" hormonal había comenzado a ver las cosas de otra manera, y cuestiones que antes le parecían superfluas y lejanas para una persona como él ahora se habían vuelto sorpresivamente relevantes e interesantes. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo prioridades, y su vida profesional era una de ellas. Iba dando paso a paso de manera cautelosa, sin apresurarse, y eso abarcaba tanto al voley como a Hinata.

¿Para qué carajo apurarse, si ya sabía que iban a estar toda la vida juntos? Haber comprendido aquella realidad había sido recibir un mazazo en pleno rostro, aturdiéndolo. Sí, había tardado en comprender que su repentino ataque de ira seguido de aquella depresión ruin cuando pensó que lo que nunca había sido jamás sería, se trataba lisa y llanamente de lo que muchos llamaban "el destinado" y que, para desgracia o suerte, a Hinata le había sucedido la misma mierda.

Porque nunca había creído en aquello que él consideraba una cursilería, y por no haberlo hecho ahora le sucedía en carne propia. Destino de mierda.

Aún así, sabía que Hinata podía llegar a ser más ansioso que él. Quería verlo desde su punto de vista para no ir hacia la habitación y sonar como un hijo de puta cuando volviera a repetirle lo mismo con palabras más suaves. El Omega era una explosión de emociones y vivencias, así lo veía Atsumu. Vivía cada día como si fuese el último y tenía una necesidad imperiosa de experimentar todo aquello que despertaba su interés y de volver propio lo que él mismo consideraba algo entrañable. Desde esa perspectiva, Atsumu supuso que Hinata quería para ellos la misma felicidad que había visto reflejada en Bokuto y Akaashi y de cierta manera se sintió conmovido.

Sin embargo, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer sólo por eso.

Un paso a la vez, maldita sea.

Por suerte estaba descalzo y su trayecto de 10 pasos hacia el dormitorio fue silencioso. Por supuesto, había pensado que lo de su amigo Omega era sólo una excusa para alejarse de él y encerrarse en su lugar seguro, más no fue así. Sorprendido y un poco inseguro, se percató de que realmente estaba hablando con el otro dentro de la habitación, sólo que oía la voz de Hinata demasiado congestionada para su gusto.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme…? Tengo bien claro que no es Kageyama, Kenma, _gracias_.

Para qué carajo se había acercado a la puta puerta.

No conocía el contexto de la frase, pero por alguna razón lo estaban comparando con Kageyama. No tenía ningún problema en particular con el armador salvo la competencia profesional que ambos tenían, pero...aún así...se sostuvo como pudo del marco de la puerta, apoyando la frente contra ésta en forma pausada, inhalando y exhalando profundamente intentando no perder el control. ¿Qué era, un estúpido dominado por las hormonas? Claro que sí. ¿Hinata lo estaba comparando con otro Alfa, _justo a él_ , todo por esa maldita discusión sin sentido?

— No, por...eso…— la voz de Hinata fue volviéndose insegura a medida que proseguía, titubeando y deteniéndose al final de la frase, guardando silencio.— Te llamo luego, ¿si? Ah...si, está todo bien, de verdad. Claro. Adiós.

Y claro, Hinata debía de haber olfateado su aroma asfixiante e incontrolable surgiendo de su cuerpo y atravesando hasta las paredes. ¿Por qué carajo ahora se volvía tan territorial sólo con la mención de…?

Ah, ya. Porque Kageyama había sido su pareja y porque Hinata no se hallaba vinculado a él. Perfecto.

Oyó los pasos de Hinata acercándose a la puerta, aunque no hubiese sido necesario porque él mismo tarde o temprano hubiese la hubiese tumbado.

— Tsumu, ¿se puede saber qué…?

Al abrir la puerta, Hinata no tuvo demasiadas posibilidades. En un primer momento pareció asustarse al ver la expresión decidida y algo compungida en el rostro ajeno mientras Atsumu ingresaba al cuarto y el Omega retrocedía, un paso por vez, pero rápidamente comprendió que aquello se debía más a un impulso instintivo y territorial que otra cosa.

Atsumu sabía que Hinata se había percatado que lo había estado oyendo. Tal vez Hinata hubiese iniciado una pelea por ello si no se hubiese visto empujado sobre la cama, el cuerpo más grande y pesado sobre él en cuestión de segundos. Al oírlo gemir bajo su cuerpo, Atsumu no pudo sino perder los pocos frenos inhibitorios que le quedaban. Hinata intentó voltearse y gatear debajo suyo en un intento lamentable de huida, más no logró siquiera estirar el brazo; el Alfa jaló de los mechones largos del color del fuego torciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello pese a que se encontraba de espaldas a él, sobre el colchón, ya boca abajo.

— Si querías provocarme, lo has conseguido.

— ¿Tengo que nombrar a Kageyama para que te pongas así?

— Cállate.

Atsumu presionó más su cuerpo contra la cama, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello ajeno saturándose de aquel aroma dulzón, aturdiéndose todavía más. Entre aquella provocación, su propia necesidad de marcar territorio y la inseguridad que le generaba no haberlo hecho antes, estaba volviéndose loco. Maldito estúpido, malditas hormonas. Incluso su entrepierna ya había reaccionado a la fragancia tentadora de Hinata, sus caderas impulsándose hacia delante, empujando el trasero del Omega mientras éste ofrecía nula resistencia.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para deshacerse rudamente de los pantaloncillos que Hinata usaba de entrecasa, sus piernas separándose por voluntad propia para hacerle el sitio que estaba acostumbrado a ocupar una vez hubo lanzado lejos también su ropa interior.

— Así que quieres que te muerda y te preñe, ¿no es así?.— mientras farfullaba aquello detrás del oído de Hinata, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, ganándose un quejido mezcla de molestia y placer.— ¿No es así, Shouyo?

Jaló de su cabello más insistentemente, lamiendo su cuello en el proceso donde debería hundir sus incisivos si se encontraran en otro tipo de circunstancias; Hinata tragó saliva mientras aquellos dedos se abrían paso, entrando y separándose dentro suyo.

— S-Sí…

— Si, ¿qué?

— Muérdeme...hazlo…

La quijada de Atsumu tembló débilmente mientras sus labios se congelaban sobre la piel de Hinata, sus palabras resonando y golpeando las paredes internas de su cráneo. Abrió la boca en un acto inconsciente, sus dientes rozando la piel tersa y caliente justo en la nuca del Omega. No, aquello no tenía sentido. Sabía que el vínculo sólo se creaba si mordía y atravesaba la piel del Omega durante su celo y aquella no era la circunstancia que estaban viviendo, llevándolo a un nuevo nivel de frustración. Aún así, presionó sus dientes contra Hinata mientras hundía un tercer dedo en su interior, el cuerpo más menudo retorciéndose debajo.

Cuando finalmente creyó que el cuerpo de Hinata se había acostumbrado a sus dedos, se acomodó mejor separando todavía más sus glúteos y lo penetró de una sola embestida; el Omega gimió sonoramente aferrándose a las sábanas mientras Atsumu le daba poco tiempo para habituarse, saliendo e ingresando por completo, una y otra vez a un ritmo lento pero tortuoso. Mientras sus dientes se anclaban a su cuello un poco más en un acto más bien inconsciente que premeditado, Hinata intentó arrodillarse, levantando las caderas hacia él. La postura le duró poco al no poder sostener el peso de Atsumu, cayendo otra vez sobre el colchón, sus piernas temblando débilmente mientras las embestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y toscas, sus quejidos molestos transformándose en gemidos agudos y lloriqueos mal disimulados.

— Maldita sea.— alcanzó a jadear Atsumu mientras finalmente se daba por vencido, soltándolo sin dejar de penetrarlo. En ese momento, sostuvo a Hinata de sus caderas, levantando un poco más su trasero para llegar más profundamente en su interior.— ¿Cuánto...cuánto falta para tu celo?

— Mucho…

— ¿Qué mierda es mucho?.— mientras lo instaba a contestarle, embestía con fuerza golpeando el trasero de Hinata e impulsándolo hacia delante sobre el colchón, su rostro casi hundido entre las sábanas.

— Tres...tres meses…— Atsumu chasqueó la lengua, odiándose por haber sacado bien las cuentas.— Pero...pero no importa...puedes...puedes hacerlo igual, Tsumu.

— ¿Hacer igual, qué? ¿Marcarte? Es inútil, no sirve.

Hinata no respondió a su pregunta y sólo se limitó a gemir cada vez más alto dentro de su habitación mientras Atsumu se hundía cada vez un poco más en su interior; el deseo ferviente y urgente de marcarlo, la necesidad de hacerles saber a todos que era suyo estaba allí, tan presente que incluso le dolían los incisivos mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, el sudor cubriendo su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros. La piel de Hinata también estaba resbaladiza cuando acarició su espalda, trazando el camino de su columna arqueada para él.

— Lo otro.— su voz surgió un tanto congestionada envuelta en un suspiro placentero, el tono íntimo y cómplice de su voz incitando a Atsumu.

— ¿Qué…? Shouyo, sigues sin estar en celo, cariño. No puedo embarazarte.

Atsumu lo dijo en un tono condescendiente para intentar no herir susceptibilidades pese a que en aquel momento de frenesí poco le importaba lo que dijesen; mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por un costado y atendía el miembro húmedo de Hinata, aceleró el ritmo de sus penetraciones imaginándose por un momento, que pudiese realmente embarazar a Hinata allí, en ese instante. Sorpresivamente, la idea le agradó, lejos de incomodarle. Seguramente era debido al calor del momento, a sus deseos de dominio sobre el Omega. No…

— Sí puedes...no necesito estar en celo para eso.

Otro silencio se extendió entre ellos; Hinata había soltado aquello en palabras tímidas y sosegadas entremezcladas con sus gemidos mientras Atsumu seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas cambiando el ángulo, torturando al Omega en el proceso. Pese a la modestia que Hinata había empleado para decirlo, su frase había sonado muy segura. Ahora que lo pensaba, Atsumu recordaba que pocas veces se habían cuidado a la hora de intimar, convencido de que no corrían peligro. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y tenía que tomar una decisión; si acababa dentro de Hinata, ahora sí era consciente del riesgo que corría, de la posibilidad de un embarazo latente entre ellos. Si lo hacía fuera de su cuerpo, corría un riesgo _peor_ , el de la ira o decepción de Hinata ante su pedido.

Maldito Omega, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan blando ante él? No podía negarlo, la sola idea de poder estar embarazándolo en ese momento le atraía con una intensidad que le hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo.

— Bueno...entonces que sea lo que tenga que ser.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al orgasmo con todos aquellos pensamientos en mente, acabando en su interior; mientras seguía embistiéndolo con la poca energía residual que le quedaba, Hinata alcanzó el suyo propio , distendiéndose luego sobre el colchón, su cuerpo laxo y oliendo perfecta y completamente al Alfa.

Atsumu se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada hasta que Hinata gateó hacia él, casi lanzándose sobre su pecho, acomodándose bajo su brazo y acurrucándose allí. El Alfa lo oyó suspirar plácidamente y en ese momento, los aires vengativos volvieron a surgir en su interior.

— Te dije que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero a partir de ahora y hasta tu celo, vamos a cuidarnos.— Hinata no agregó nada a sus palabras, por lo que prosiguió, envalentonado. Si no soltaba todo en ese momento, luego de acobardaría.— Vamos a ir buscando algún departamento lo suficientemente grande para los dos, mientras tanto.

— Para tres, querrás decir.

— Shouyo, maldito seas.

Hinata rió, golpeando el pecho de Atsumu en son de broma mientras éste revolvía sus cabellos de por si ya desordenados. Iba a tener que recortárselo un poco, aquello ya parecía un nido en su cabeza. No iba a darle la razón, pero la tenía. Si pensaban mudarse juntos, iban a tener que buscar un lugar para tres. O cuatro.

Malditas hormonas y maldito Omega que lo había hechizado de aquella manera.


End file.
